The present invention relates to a printing ribbon cartridge arrangement for a printing machine, particularly for printing by heat transfer, comprising a cartridge body possessing: an entrance and an exit for ribbon situated on or in the immediate vicinity of a first side of the cartridge body ; two spindles for winding the ribbon thereon and unwinding the ribbon therefrom ; and guide means for guiding the ribbon in movement.
In certain types of printing machines, and in particular in certain rapid printing machines, such as, for example, (but not exclusively) in certain heat transfer printing machines, it is desirable to lighten the movable carriage to the maximum, comprising among others things the printing means, so as to reduce the inertia thereof and to increase its speed of movement whilst preserving all the accuracy required in its positioning with respect to the printing. In this quest for weight reduction, it has appeared desirable that the printing ribbon cartridge, which is traditionally mounted on the carriage, should be separated from the latter: it is then necessary for this cartridge either to be mounted fixed to the machine, the carriage, and in particular the printing means, then moving past, for the printing of each line, not only in front of the printing support, but also in front of the ribbon.
Such an arrangement therefore involves, on each printing sequence, a presentation in front of the printing support of a length of ribbon at least equal to the maximum length of the line to be printed, that is to say at least equal to the width of the printing support.
It is possible to envisage the construction of one-piece cartridges. However, such cartridges would be too bulky and, consequently, difficult and expensive to store, difficult to handle and, generally, of too high a cost price.